


檸檬雪寶(Lemon Drop)

by Dreamer1230



Series: 平行時空的微邂逅（短文） [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1230/pseuds/Dreamer1230
Summary: 鄧不利多似乎很喜歡吃糖果？（我認錯，其實這篇本來應該要在萬聖節發的，但因為段考所以晚了）





	檸檬雪寶(Lemon Drop)

走在接近十月底的街頭，空氣中偶爾飄來烹調南瓜的香氣，萬聖節這個要撒大把糖果給裝扮成各種角色、到家家戶戶敲門要糖的小孩的時候了，是時候該補充一些糖果了。走進映入眼簾的最大間糖果店裡開始挑糖果，「嗯…，是雷根糖好還是牛奶糖好呢？」有選擇障礙又不想花太多錢的我正自言自語著，突然站在我身邊的一個留著長長白鬍鬚的老人家在聽到我的自言自語後看了過來，用推薦的語氣對我說:「為什麼不買檸檬雪寶呢？這也很好吃的！」還對我眨了眨眼，令我覺得雞皮疙瘩都起來了！感覺他很像搭訕別人的怪阿公，所以我僵硬地向他點點頭後便隨便抓了把牛奶糖便走向櫃檯準備結帳，他卻連忙抓了一大堆的糖果跟在我後面，嘴裡還碎碎唸著:「檸檬雪寶真的很好吃呀，為什麼大家都要拒絕我呢？米奈娃拒絕，賽佛勒斯也拒絕，現在連麻瓜青少年也是……」，我裝作沒聽到得快速結完帳，抱起裝糖果的紙袋，一個轉身快步走出糖果店，「真是的！買個糖果也可以遇到怪人。」

**Author's Note:**

> Trick-or-treat！


End file.
